Al Rescate de mi Prometido
by DragFenix17
Summary: Ranma no tiene ningun aliado quien lo haga comprender sus sentimientos pero una persona le hara ver lo contrario fic. RANMA/AKANE espero les guste
1. Prologo

**Al Rescate de Mi Prometido**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

Había pasado ya casi un año desde la boda fallida de Ranma y Akane, la relación entre ellos no iba mejorando al contrario las peleas iban en aumento. El motivo principal de las peleas eran las prometidas de Ranma.

Akane quien ya se había acostumbrado a que las tres chicas quienes se hacían llamar las prometidas de Ranma, lo acosaran la mayor parte del tiempo no podía evitar sentir celos de ellas y su prometido.

Akane sentía celos no solo de la forma en que perseguían a su novio sino también de las aptitudes de cada chica por ejemplo, con Ukyo era por la comida que le encantaba a Ranma, con Shampoo eran los tratos amables y cariñosos para Ranma y con Kodachi era el carácter femenino hacia su "prometido" (aunque de esta ultima era de la que menos sentía celos).

Akane sabía que ninguna de las tres chicas conseguiría el corazón de Ranma pero aun así no podía evitar encelarse y sentir miedo de que algún día Ranma se cansara de ella y se fuera con otra rompiendo al fin su compromiso.

Ranma por otra parte odiaba que tanto Shampoo como Ukyo y Kodachi lo acosaran todo el tiempo pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz por los evidentes celos de su prometida, esto le daba más confianza a él, aunque esto le atrajera inevitables problemas con Akane.

Ranma no sabía cómo detener a sus otras prometidas ya que en más de una ocasión el lo había intentado pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ahora, no podía decirles a las otras que a la única que consideraba su prometida y a quien amaba con toda su alma era a Akane porque ellas harían todo lo posible por alejarlo de ella o intentarían atacarla cuando el no estuviera cerca y le harían daño eso Ranma jamás lo iba a permitir el gustoso daría la vida por proteger la de Akane, el tenia que protegerla a cualquier costo.

Todo empezó un día tranquilo en el Dojo Tendo; Kasumi y Nodoka se encontraban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, Nabiki estaba viendo televisión, el señor Tendo se encontraba en el dojo ya que Genma había recibido una carta y no se encontraba en la casa, Hapossai se encontraba vagando por las calles de Nerima en busca de mas "tesoros" para su colección y por ultimo Ranma y Akane se encontraban en la habitación de ella estudiando para futuros exámenes.

-Ranma pon atención porque si no vas a reprobar-dijo Akane perdiendo la paciencia-vamos has un esfuerzo

-lo lamento Akane pero ya no puedo más… si hay algo que detesto más que las matemáticas es el Ingles-dijo Ranma aburrido

-si eso ya lo sé pero si no estudias ten por seguro que repruebas y tú no quieres eso ¿o sí?-dijo Akane dando en el clavo

-pues no pero honestamente ya estoy cansado de estudiar qué te parece si hacemos un receso…-dijo Ranma- ándale y te prometo que voy a estudiar mas ¿SI?-dijo Ranma suplicante y poniendo una cara de niño pequeño que enternecía demasiado a Akane

-hash… está bien pero solo si me prometes que estudiaras mas…-dijo Akane rendida por no poderle discutir nada al chico cuando hacia una cara de niño pequeño

-te lo prometo Akane-dijo feliz por haberse salido con la suya-bueno luego te veo Akane-dicho esto se levanto de su asiento se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a Akane sola.

Ranma fue hacia su habitación para dejar sus libros dentro de esta pero una vez que entro preparo su futón y se acostó en el pensando un momento

-_**Akane… como quisiera decirte lo que siento… bueno me conformaría con decírselo a alguien, la verdad es que no puedo decirle a ninguna persona lo que en realidad siento… a pesar de que tengo amigos y familia con ninguno me siento a gusto discutiendo este tema… con Ryoga… olvídalo el me mataría, a demás él es mas mi ene-amigo así que no… Mousse… no tampoco… siempre que lo veo él quiere hacerme sushi así que ni siquiera me dejaría explicarle mis problemas… Kuno… ¿un momento en serio estoy pensando en decirle algo a Kuno?... no olvídalo… ahora veamos con las chicas… Ukyo… es mi mejor amiga pero a la vez es mi prometida y no… Shampoo o Kodachi… descartadas totalmente… intentarían hacerle algo a Akane y eso no me lo perdonaría… ahora veamos con la familia… con Kasumi… no ella es muy amable y discreta pero honestamente no me siento con la confianza suficiente… con Nabiki olvídalo me estafaría cuando se enterara de esto…con mi mama… claro que no le diría a mi papa o al tío Soun y no… habría boda mañana mismo así que a ninguno de ellos le puedo confiar nada… y ni siquiera me lo puedo decir yo mismo frente al espejo por que con eso de que las paredes tienen oídos llamados Nabikis…-**_pensó Ranma después suspiro y dijo en tono de susurro-hay Akane en que líos me metes-una vez dicho esto se levanto del futón, lo volvió a enrollar y salió de la habitación y se fue rumbo al comedor donde se encontraban Nabiki y Akane viendo televisión Ranma se sentó junto a Akane y se disponía a unírseles pero algo se lo impidió… su papa había regresado, pero sin embargo no regreso solo… una chica había regresado con él.

La chica era muy linda de unos 17 años… tenia cabello castaño claro con destellos dorados que le llegaba a los hombros, sus cejas eran no tan pobladas, tenia ojos pequeños color café oscuro, su piel era blanca, sus labios pequeños pero carnosos, su nariz era muy fina y tenía un buen cuerpo era alta (no tan alta como Ranma, pero si un poco más alta que Akane) delgada casi no tenia pecho y se veía muy delicada… en fin era una chica muy bonita.

Kasumi, Nodoka y Soun se enteraron que Genma ya había regresado y fuero al comedor a recibirlo uniéndose así a Nabiki, Akane y Ranma.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar solo se dedicaban a mirar de arriba abajo a la nueva chica pero Ranma quien tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la chica nueva se atrevió a hablar

-papa… ¿Quién es esta chica?- dijo Ranma esperando una respuesta por parte de su padre pero fue una reacción de la chica lo que tuvo como inmediata respuesta, la chica había bajado la cabeza ella ahora se dedicaba a mirar el suelo con el ceño algo fruncido y un poco sonrojada, lo que la hacía ver un poco más bonita con ese tono rosado en sus mejillas

-Ranma… mira te presento a Lucina… tu prometida-dijo Genma en un tono de voz casi inaudible pero a pesar de eso todos los presentes, lo escucharon

-¡¿QUE!- dijeron todos al unisonó


	2. La nueva Prometida

_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que los personajer de esta historia no me pertenecen... le pertenesen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi y lo que escrivo es sin fines lucrativos... solo lo hago para entretener =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Al Rescate de Mi Prometido<strong>

**Capitulo 2: La Nueva Prometida**

-Ranma… mira te presento a Lucina… tu prometida-dijo Genma en un tono de voz casi inaudible pero a pesar de eso todos los presentes, lo escucharon

-¡¿QUE!- dijeron todos al unisonó

-¡Cof…!- se aclaro la garganta Genma para empezar a hablar-Dije que Lucina… va a ser la nueva prometida de Ranma- dijo esto último con miedo por la reacción de los presente pero al mismo quiso que su tono de voz sonara seguro.

-Eso ya lo escuchamos ¡VIEJO TONTO!...lo que queremos saber es porque…-dijo Ranma irritado, pues el ya tenía bastantes problemas con las otras cuatro prometidas para encima su padre le aumentara una mas

-Con permiso…-dijo Akane levantándose de su asiento-… no quiero estar aquí…-dicho esto comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, a Akane le cayó muy mal la noticia… y para no ver más la "escena" decidió irse a su habitación

-AKANE… ESPERA…-intento detenerla Ranma pero no logro nada ella seguía caminando hacia su habitación entonces Ranma le dedico una mirada fulminante a Genma-ahora si…viejo tonto…-dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con las dos manos- podrías explicarme… POR QUE SIEMPRE PAGO POR TI VIEJO…-estallo Ranma en furia- y también quiero que me digas… que estoy pagando por ti ahora…-

-Ranma por favor deja hablar a tu padre- dijo Nodoka en un intento por separar a Ranma de su padre, pero cuando logro apartarlo Soun tomo su lugar para apretar el cuello de su camisa

-EXPLIQUESE AHORA SAOTOME…-dijo Soun zarandeándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos de la furia que sentía

-Pues…-dijo Genma muy tranquilo y logro soltarse del agarre de Soun y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el estanque-…vera Tendo…-y sin decir más dio un salto hacia el estanque convirtiéndose así en un panda

-Papa…-dijo Ranma irritado por la cobardía de su padre y se disponía a atacarlo pero una voz se lo impidió

-disculpa… pero creo que yo se los puedo explicar… bueno solo lo que se- Lucina, quien había permanecido en silencio observando la escena se dispuso a hablar- claro si todos están de acuerdo-

Todos la miraron incrédulos, todos se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí y solo se dedicaron a atacar a Genma pero cuando la chica hablo, se dispusieron a escucharla atentamente. Todos estaban en silencio esperando que alguien se atreviera a hablar

-Iré a prepara té y algunos bocadillos-dijo Kasumi rompiendo el silencio, se fue rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa amable en su rostro

-yo te ayudare Kasumi- dijo Nodoka saliendo detrás de ella cuando salieron todos se quedaron en el mismo sitio y en silencio.

-por favor… toma asiento-dijo Soun con hospitalidad- de hecho creo que todos deberíamos tomar asiento- cuando todos estuvieron sentados todos la miraban como esperando que comenzara a hablar pero en lugar de eso Soun fue el que hablo lo más sereno posible-antes que nada perdón por la escena que viste hace un momento… ahora dinos… quien eres exactamente y porque eres la prometida de Ranma-

-claro que si… mi nombre es Lucina Abukara… mi padre es Taiga Abukara, dueño de la cadena de restaurantes Abukara…y al parecer el señor Genma Saotome le debe una gran suma de dinero a mi padre… y para saldar la deuda que el señor Saotome tiene con mi padre se decidió que yo sería la prometida de su hijo Ranma- termino de decir Lucina

-¿y por qué yo?-dijo dedicándole una mirada acecina a su padre quien al ver la mirada de su hijo se estremeció y solo se limito a sacar un cartel que decía: "_porque eres mi único hijo"_-si y de eso es de lo que me arrepiento- dijo Ranma perdiendo la paciencia

-Ranma cálmate… y dinos Lucina… para que te trago el tío Genma al Dojo Tendo- dijo Nabiki dándole una de sus frías sonrisas a la chica

-eso lo ignoro… supongo que para conocer a Ranma…- dijo Lucina un poco apenada-… Pero creo que es conveniente que eso se lo pregunten al señor Genma…-

-No te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo…-dijo Ranma acercándose al panda quien se hacía para atrás con cada paso que daba su hijo.

- Y… dime… tú querías este compromiso-dijo Soun pensativo ignorando completamente a Ranma

-La verdad… no, pero no pude hacer nada… a demás mi padre se decepcionaría y no quiero verlo así...-dijo Lucina-… por otro lado si no aceptaba el señor Genma terminaría por pagarle a mi padre una suma de dinero… imposible de reunir-

-y de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente…-pregunto Soun, Lucina el lugar de decirle la cantidad, le extendió un pequeño papel, cuando Soun lo tomo y pudo ver la cantidad se quedo helado y por poco se desmalla tirando el papel en la mesa, cuando hizo esto, Nabiki y Ranma lo miraron, acto seguido abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

-papa… dime que… compraste el restaurante… ¿o qué?-dijo Ranma quien no podría creer todo lo que debía, pero Genma solo saco un letrero que decía: _"no, nada de eso"_-entonces dime… ¿por que debes tanto?-dijo Ranma tomándolo por el cuello- yo pienso que sería mejor venderte a un zoológico para pagar esa deuda

-no digas tonterías Ranma- dijo Nabiki- nos darían muy poco por él y aun así persistiría la deuda

-Supongo que no hay de otra…-dijo Soun todavía alterado, y Genma saco un cartel que decía: _"Si Ranma se buen hijo y ayuda a tu padre"_

-tu mejor cállate… ¿quieres?- dijo Ranma al panda que tenia agarrado por el cuello, entonces Kasumi y Nodoka entraron al comedor con te y galletas para todos, también llevaban consigo una tetera con agua caliente para Genma. Cuando sirvieron el té y las galletas bañaron a Genma con el agua caliente volviéndolo así en un hombre de nuevo-Ahora si explícanos… ¿para qué… la trajiste… aquí papa?-dijo Ranma tomándolo con más fuerza pero ahora del cuello de su camisa

-ya cálmate Ranma… la traje porque su papa no me dejo opción… ella se quedara en el dojo claro si a usted no le molesta Tendo… solo será por unos días- aclaro Genma

-claro que no me molesta… pero ¿por que se quedara con nosotros?-pregunto Soun quien ya había recobrado la cordura

-bueno mi familia se ira de viaje…-dijo Lucina siendo interrumpida por Genma

-así es Tendo la familia de Lucina se ira de viaje y como ella es ahora la prometida de Ranma su deber es quedarse con el-

-podrías no recordármelo papa…- cuando termino de hablar Ranma le dio un coscorrón a su padre

-bueno supongo que está bien así que… mejor nos presentamos-dijo Nabiki con frialdad- yo soy Nabiki Tendo… ella es mi hermana…

-Kasumi Tendo… es un placer conocerte… él es nuestro padre…-continuo Kasumi

-Soun Tendo… soy el dueño del dojo y la familia Saotome se queda con nosotros… mientras reparan su casa…-dijo Soun con tranquilidad

-Yo soy Nodoka Saotome mucho gusto… soy la esposa de Genma y el es mi hijo…-continuo Nodoka señalando a Ranma

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome… y creo que seré tu prometido-cuando dijo la palabra prometido le dedico una mirada fulminante a su padre

-es un placer conocerlos a todos… pero no hace falta una chica…-dijo Lucina al recordar a la peli-azul

-si Akane…- interrumpió Ranma- ella también es mí prometida…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno que les parecio... yo en lo personal pienso que deberian de vender a Genma al zoologico aunque no les den ni 5 yens =P asi se ahorarian muchos problemas<strong>_

_**sin mas por el momento... nada mas decirles que dejen sus reviews (positivos, negativos... se acepta de todo) espero les alla gustado el capitulo**_

_**Salu2**_


	3. La Habitación

_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que los personajer de esta historia no me pertenecen... le pertenesen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi y lo que escrivo es sin fines lucrativos... solo lo hago para entretener =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Al Rescate de Mi Prometido<strong>

**Capitulo 3: La Habitación**

-es un placer conocerlos a todos… pero no hace falta una chica…-dijo Lucina al recordar a la peli-azul

-si Akane…- interrumpió Ranma- ella también es mí prometida…

-¿Cómo que… como que tu prometida?-dijo Lucina Sorprendida por la afirmación del chico

-así es… ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-dijo Ranma al ver la expresión de Lucina

-es que…- Lucina hizo una pausa, y después continuo pensando en lo que iba a decir- es que yo pensé… que solo estarías… compro… -Lucina se aclaro la garganta y continuo un poco nerviosa-…comprometido con migo

-pues… no al parecer mi papa… –Ranma hizo una pausa molesto-…mi papa me comprometió con otras chicas antes de ti

-¿otras?... ¿que no somos nada más Akane… y yo?-dijo Lucina mas sorprendida que antes

-no… de hecho tu ya eres la quinta…-Ranma respondió la pregunta con enojo pero Lucina no lo dejo terminar

-¿Como que la quinta?-pregunto Lucina indignada pues al parecer no le agradaba la idea para nada

-bueno… es un poco largo de explicar –dijo Ranma serio y se notaba que no quería hablar de ello

-está bien… ya no preguntare mas sobre el tema…-dijo Lucina- y dígame señor Tendo… ¿donde dormiré? -

-esa es una buena pregunta papa… donde dormirá ella ¿si ya no tenemos habitaciones disponibles?-pregunto Nabiki, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba que esa podría ser una buena inversión para ella-…yo podría dormir con ella en mi habitación…por un precio, claro-

-hay Nabiki… ya te habías tardado…-dijo Ranma- no creas que nos vas a estafar con eso…

-ella puede dormir con Akane… en su habitación-dijo Kasumi sin entender la gravedad de las palabras que había dicho, por lo cual todos la miraron de forma entre asustados y sorprendidos, pero ella solo se dedico a beber su te

- es una buena idea Lucina puede dormir con Akane, al fin de cuentas su habitación es muy grande y cabrán perfectamente las dos ahí- continuo Nodoka, apoyando la idea de Kasumi pero a cierto chico con trenza no le pareció muy conveniente su idea

-De ninguna manera… Lucina no se puede quedar a dormir en la habitación de Akane, con Akane… claro que no –dijo Ranma asustado- eso sería… como mandar a la pobre chica al matadero

-No exageres Ranma-dijo Genma- a demás yo creo que sería buena idea que tus dos prometidas se conozcan mejor y así…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Genma recibió un fuerte coscorrón por parte de Ranma

-Cállate… tu eres el menos indicado para hablar… por si no te acuerdas todo este enredo es por tu culpa papa-dijo Ranma molesto-…por otro lado no voy a permitir que Lucina duerma con Akane en la misma habitación, es por la seguridad de ambas… mas por la de Lucina que por la de Akane…

-Ranma basta-intervino Soun- Lucina se dormirá en la habitación de Akane… con Akane, entendido… es solo por el tiempo que este aquí

-Muchas gracias señor Tendo… es usted muy amable-dijo Lucina con simpatía, dedicándole a Soun una sonrisa dulce y amable

-ahora, hay que calmar a la fiera…-dijo Nabiki con tono burlesco-Ranma… creo que eso te toca a ti

-¿y por qué yo?-pregunto Ranma- tu sabes perfectamente que Akane me matara si le digo que ahora tiene que compartir habitación con mi "otra prometida"

-sí pero tú eres el único que puede sobrevivir al carácter de pantera que tiene-dijo Nabiki burlándose

-está bien…- dijo Ranma dándose por vencido ante los argumentos de la castaña-¿vienes con migo Lucina?-

-claro Ranma-dijo Lucina levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo a Ranma por el corredor, dejando atrás a todos los presentes del comedor

-Oye Ranma-dijo Lucina cuando subían las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Akane-dime… Akane es tan… "imposible" como dicen -

-no… solo es así con migo y con otras personas que después conocerás-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-claro… Ranma, quiero decirte algo importante…es respecto a nuestro compromiso…-empezó a decir la chica pero Ranma no la dejo terminar

-ya llegamos esta es la habitación de Akane…yo creo que será mejor que esperes afuera…respecto a lo que quieres decir, lo mejor será que hablemos después

-si… claro, no te preocupes, ahora entra con Akane-dijo Lucina dedicándole una sonrisa a Ranma, acto seguido Ranma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane, entro a ella y la cerro al instante, pasaron 10 minutos, Lucina estaba afuera de la habitación de Akane, todo estaba en silencio y ella seguía esperando, después un ruidoso: _"¿QUE?"_, rompió el silencio, seguido por varios golpes provenientes de la habitación de Akane, esto hizo que Lucina se asustara y retrocediera un par de pasos y otro grito rompió el silencio: _"Y HASTA AHORA ME DICES QUE ESTA ALLÁ AFUERA IDIOTA"_ y acto seguido Akane abrió la puerta y le dedico una falsa sonrisa

-con permiso-dijo Akane saliendo de su habitación- y perdón por lo que escuchaste… quiero decirte que no hay ningún inconveniente en que duermas en mi habitación- mintió Akane, y acto seguido se fue al dojo, cuando Lucina se asomo al interior de la habitación pudo ver a un inconsciente Ranma tirado en el suelo con mucho moretones y contusiones en el cuerpo

-Ranma…-dijo Lucina acercándose a él, asustada por ver como la chica había dejado a Ranma dijo-… lo que me espera… pero, tal vez si…-a Lucina se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer tenía un plan, después se dispuso a alcanzar a Akane, cuando la alcanzo ella estaba sentada en la duela del dojo con la vista puesta en el altar-Akane… ¿podemos hablar?

-ahora no, por favor déjame sola ¿quieres?…-dijo Akane con amargura-ahora no quiero hablar con nadie

-por favor solo será un momento… te lo prometo-suplico Lucina

-está bien-dijo Akane a regañadientes

* * *

><p>Cuando Ranma reacciono, se extraño de no ver a ninguna de sus prometidas… Ranma salió del cuarto de Akane y se dirigió al comedor, todos habían dejado de lado la llegada de Lucina al dojo y continuaron con sus actividades comunes, de inmediato Ranma abordo a Kasumi quien pasaba por ahí con la ropa limpia<p>

-oye Kasumi…-empezó a decir Ranma tímido-… de casualidad ¿no has visto a Akane?

-si Ranma… Akane está con Lucina en el Dojo… llevan ahí metidas… un buen rato-dijo Kasumi con una de sus amables sonrisas

-¡¿QUE?-dijo Ranma-_**esto es malo… Akane si se llegara a enojar con ella la mataría**_… _**tengo que protegerla**_- pensó Ranma y corrió rumbo al dojo cuando llego abrió la puerta violentamente pero lo que vio no fueron ni miradas asesinas, ni auras de batalla, si no vio que las chicas tenían una plática amena y hasta podría decirse que se sentían a gusto platicando

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?-dijo Akane al ver que Ranma interrumpía su plática con Lucina- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-no, nada…-dijo Ranma- _**¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?**_-pensó

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 que ya tenia escrito... trate de actualizar ayer pero no pude por falta de tiempo...<strong>_

_**revicion de comentarios:**_

_**Hario-saotome: **_tienes razón respecto a lo de vender a Genma al restaurante chino pero si lo vendemos la historia de Ranma 1/2 no estaria tan graciosa=) y en cuanto a los demas capitulos los tratare de hacer un poco mas largos estos tres por que ya los tenia hechos y por eso estan cortitos =) gracias por comentar...

Salu2

_**Rutabi:**_ que bueno que te este gustando la historia y si de eso se trata por que en otras historias luego luego sabes de que se va a tratar y eso... por eso lo intente hacer asi con mas misterio =P y honestamente si vendemos a genma la historia de Ranma 1/2 no seria tan devertida =D bueno gracias por comentar...

Salu2

_**y gracias a todos los que leen y no comentan =)... pero aun asi un comentario no estaria mal, asi sea con sugerencias, criticas, aclaraciones... acepto de todo =)**_

_**bueno sin mas por el momento**_

_**Salu2 a todos**_


	4. Consiguiendo Información

_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que los personajer de esta historia no me pertenecen... le pertenesen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi y lo que escrivo es sin fines lucrativos... solo lo hago para entretener =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Al Rescate de Mi Prometido<strong>

**Capitulo 4: Consiguiendo Información**

-¡¿QUE?-dijo Ranma-_**esto es malo… Akane si se llegara a enojar con ella la mataría**_… _**tengo que protegerla**_- pensó Ranma y corrió rumbo al dojo cuando llego abrió la puerta violentamente pero lo que vio no fueron ni miradas asesinas, ni auras de batalla, si no vio que las chicas tenían una plática amena y hasta podría decirse que se sentían a gusto platicando

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?-dijo Akane al ver que Ranma interrumpía su plática con Lucina- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-no, nada…-dijo Ranma- _**¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?**_-pensó

-bueno pues si no se te ofrece nada… entonces ya puedes retirarte-dijo Akane dirigiéndose a Ranma con un poco de violencia-Lucina y yo estamos platicando y no queremos que nos molestes… entendiste

-pero…pero…Akane…-balbuceo Ranma pero Lucina no lo dejo terminar la frase

-sin peros Ranma… Akane y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y nos gustaría que nos dejaras solas… Por favor Ranma-dijo Lucina poniendo una cara dulce y tierna a Ranma quien al verla no tuvo de otra más que aceptar retirarse

-bueno está bien… las dejare solas… pero por favor Akane…-dijo Ranma en un tono suplicante- No te… enojes con ella, recuerda que ella no es una marimacho como tú y por lo tanto no está acostumbrada a tanta violencia… y no quiero que la las-ti-me-s -dijo Ranma bajando el tono de voz en la última frase al ver la fulminante mirada de Akane

-Así que… una marimacho ¿no?...-dijo Akane mas enojada-…y aparte violenta ¿no?...-cuando Akane se disponía a poner en su lugar a un cierto patán con trenza, Lucina intervino inmediatamente

-Akane… por favor contrólate… y tu Ranma por favor deja de ofender a Akane… que lo que le dices no es nada agradable-dijo Lucina con tono serio-pero bueno Ranma… tu y yo hablaremos después de cómo tratas a Akane… ahora yo necesito hablar con ella…y no te preocupes por mí que no soy tan débil como tú crees-aclaro Lucina- anda vete ya, que tenemos cosas que platicar Akane y yo…-

-y no se te ocurra espiarnos-dijo Akane

-está bien…- dijo Ranma con indignación y acto seguido salió del dojo dejando a sus prometidas sentadas en el mismo lugar donde las encontró

-Lo lamento… lamento que hayas visto esa escena tan patética-dijo Akane un poco avergonzada

-No te apures- dijo Lucina-… pero dime Akane… Ranma y tu… ¿siempre se llevan así?

-sí, esto es algo normal y cotidiano entre nosotros, la verdad es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados… es como nuestra rutina sabes- dijo Akane con una sonrisa pero con un tono de tristeza por la confesión

-eso es un poco raro y patético…-dijo Lucina con burla pero se cayó al ver la mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente, se aclaro la garganta y continuo hablando-… perdóname… es que no parece que ustedes tenga una buena relación

-En eso tienes razón, la relación entre ese bobo y yo no es muy formal, ya que nuestra relación es mas de palabra que sentimental…-dijo Akane con tristeza

-a ver… a ver espera un minuto Akane…dime… ¿tu estas enamorada de Ranma?-pregunto Lucina con picardía

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Akane nerviosa por la pregunta de Lucina- como se te ocurre que yo pueda estar enamorada de ese… fenómeno… idiota… y… pervertido

-aja…-dijo Lucina en un tono de "No te creo ni media palabra"-bueno… pero tampoco es justo como te refieres a Ranma… el es un hombre muy atractivo

-si tu lo dices… yo la verdad lo considero un hombre odioso- mintió Akane

-ok… está bien Akane, ya que a ti no te gusta en lo mas mínimo... creo que no tendrás ningún problema si yo trato de enamorarlo ¿verdad?- dijo Lucina con una sonrisa segura

-no… Ejem…no por mí no hay ni… ningún problema- mintió Akane entrecortadamente- pero no deberías de preocuparte por mi… de las que deberías de preocuparte son de las otras tres prometidas de Ranma… yo creo que ellas si serian un verdadero problema para ti

-¿las otras prometidas de Ranma?… a si ya había oído algo sobre eso-dijo Lucina pensativa- y ¿Por qué piensas que ellas serán un problema para mí?

-es fácil… primero las prometidas de Ranma son un verdadero dolor de cabeza-dijo Akane- ellas jamás se dan por vencidas… y bueno si tu quieres ser la única prometida de Ranma ten por seguro que no lo lograras

-gracias… por tu buena fe… ¿pero aun no sé por qué lo dices?-dijo Lucina ofendida

-pues porque ellas pusieron las reglas del juego…ellas dijeron que la verdadera prometida de Ranma tenía que derrotarnos a las tres, ahora cuadro en una batalla, y en caso de empate el que elegiría seria Ranma-termino Akane

-¿a si?... interesante-dijo Lucina con suspicacia- entonces si me quiero quedar como la única ¿tengo que derrotar a las otras incluida tu?

-si… así es-dijo Akane pensando que no sería capaz ni siquiera de superarla a ella, ya que Lucina era una chica muy hermosa pero a leguas se notaba lo débil que era en referencia a la pelea- pero debo advertirte que son chicas muy fuertes y que si no logras derrotarme en un combate… estas perdida con las otras tres

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto Lucina

-porque todos creen que de entre todas las prometidas de Ranma yo soy la más débil- dijo Akane con tristeza por cómo se referían a ella

-entiendo…-dijo Lucina captando la idea- dime Akane… ¿alguna vez, Ranma se ha enfrentado con ellas en un combate?-

-pues si… y es por eso justamente que las demás chicas son sus prometidas-dijo la peli-azul

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucina

-es una historia muy larga…-dijo Akane-… no creo que te interese escucharla

-no te preocupes por mí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… ahora, cuéntame más sobre todas las prometidas de Ranma-dijo Lucina con astucia

-está bien…-dijo Akane derrotada-_**no sé porque pero presiento que esta chica nos va a cambiar la vida a todos**_-pensó Akane

Akane le conto a Lucina la historia de Ranma con las demás prometidas incluyéndola a ella. Ella le conto como Ranma había conocido a cada una de sus prometidas y cómo fue que se hicieron novias de él, Lucina prestaba cada vez más atención a las palabras de la peli-azul y hacia preguntas ocasionales cuando algo no le quedaba muy claro y así hablando del tema el tiempo se les paso volando. Cuando Akane termino de contarle la historia las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, hasta que Lucina se atrevió a hablar después de un rato

-entonces de la que más me debo de cuidar es de Shampoo…interesante

-sí, pero tampoco subestimes a las otras-dijo Akane con advertencia

-no te preocupes, para mí no hay enemigo pequeño- dijo Lucina con una sonrisa malévola-bueno Akane… me alegró mucho tener esta conversación contigo pero yo creo que sería mejor que terminemos esta plática, hemos estado horas aquí y seguramente nos necesitan en la casa así que vamos

-si- dijo Akane dándole la razón a ella-tienes razón mejor nos vamos

Cuando salieron del dojo y se dirigieron al interior de la casa Tendo fueron interceptadas por un chico con una trenza

-Akane… Lucina… ya era hora de que salieran-dijo Ranma-… díganme, ¿de qué tanto hablaban ahí dentro?

-de nada que te interese-dijo Akane

-de nada Ranma… Akane y yo solo hablábamos cosas de chicas-dijo Lucina con simpatía

-dime Lucina… ¿te hizo algo esta violenta marimacho?- dijo Ranma buscándole a Lucina algún moretón o alguna contusión pero inmediatamente se detuvo al sentir el aura de batalla de su prometida

-Ranma… eso no fue nada amable…-intervino Lucina al ver que Akane estaba a punto de mandarlo a volar, cortesía de "Aerolíneas Akane S.A de C.V."- …pero bueno… tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas Ranma

-¿a si?- pregunto Ranma- ¿y cómo de qué?

-por ejemplo… nuestro compromiso… tus otras prometidas… etc.-dijo Lucina con cortesía-… ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el parque conmigo?

Ante esta propuesta Ranma se sonrojo un poco y el aura de batalla de Akane se amedrento pero esta vez no era de enojo si no de celos, Lucina noto estoy de inmediato supuso el porqué de el crecimiento del aura de batalla de Akane

-_**no que no Akane, créeme que no descansare hasta que se cumpla mi plan, tu solo espera y veras**_-pensó Lucina y después se dirigió a Ranma con una sonrisa-… ¿entonces?, ¿qué dices Ranma?... ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-e… es… está bien- dijo Ranma nervioso- vamos- y dicho Ranma y Lucina se fueron del dojo Tendo en dirección al parque

-_**creo que Lucina hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería enamorar a Ranma**_- pensó Akane un poco preocupada- _**será mejor que me cuide de ella**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 4...perdon por el retraso... tengo pensado actualizar cada 2 semanas el viernes... pero no es seguro ustedes con sus comentarios me dicen cuando actualizare mi historia, espero les este gustando la historia si no haganmelo saber por medio de sus reviews tanbien pueden hacer criticas, sujerencias, aclaraciones, quejas, cualquier cosa se acepta =)<strong>_

_**revicion de comentarios:**_

_**Rena7:**_ gracias por hacerme ver mi error jeje estabas en lo corecto y para que veas ya lo cambie jeje y me alegra que te este gustando me historia

Salu2

_**susyakane: **_efectivamente... en algun momento Akane perdera la paciencia y sobre las intenciones que tiene con ella... no te puedo decir por que es sorpresa jeje perdon soy mal jeje

Salu2

_**Usagi13chiba: **_pues aqui esta el capitulo 4 para que ya no lo esperes jeje, Genma siempre a sido un descarado en cuanto a su hijo se refiere y akane esta tan tranquila por que Lucina se va a encargar de controlarle el caracter pero no por mucho jeje tu solo esperalo

Salu2

**_Hario-saotome_**

Salu2

**_Rutabi_**

Salu2

_**y Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia sin dejar comentarios... sin mas por el momento yo me despido**_

**_SALU2 A TODOS!_**


	5. Confesiones

_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que los personajer de esta historia no me pertenecen... le pertenesen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi y lo que escrivo es sin fines lucrativos... solo lo hago para entretener =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Al Rescate de Mi Prometido<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Confesiones**

Ante esta propuesta Ranma se sonrojo un poco y el aura de batalla de Akane se amedrento pero esta vez no era de enojo si no de celos, Lucina noto esto y de inmediato supuso el porqué de el crecimiento del aura de batalla de Akane

-_**no que no Akane, créeme que no descansare hasta que se cumpla mi plan, tu solo espera y veras**_-pensó Lucina y después se dirigió a Ranma con una sonrisa-… ¿entonces?, ¿qué dices Ranma?... ¿Aceptas mi invitación?

-e… es… está bien- dijo Ranma nervioso- vamos- y dicho Ranma y Lucina se fueron del dojo Tendo en dirección al parque

-_**creo que Lucina hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería enamorar a Ranma**_- pensó Akane un poco preocupada- _**será mejor que me cuide de ella.**_

* * *

><p>Una vez que Ranma y Lucina salieron de la Casa se dirigieron al parque que tenían más cerca, mientras caminaban rumbo al parque Lucina y Ranma hablaban de cosas triviales como por ejemplo de cómo había sido la vida de ambos antes de conocerse, etc. Ranma no sabía porque pero estar con esa chica le traía una verdadera paz interior y sentía también como si pudiera confiar en ella para lo que fuera. Y Lucina también se sentía de la misma manera que Ranma, mas allá del compromiso ella creía y estaba segura que lograrían ser buenos amigos si lo intentaban<p>

Cuando llegaron al parque Lucina se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de una pequeña fuente en medio del parque, una vez que Lucina se sentó ella le hizo una señal a Ranma para que él imitara la acción de Lucina, después de que Ranma se sentó junto a ella Lucina empezó a hablar

-Ranma…-dijo Lucina girando completamente su cuerpo para quedar frente a Ranma y así poder verlo a los ojos-… Ranma yo quería hablarte sobre nuestro compromiso

-… ¿a si?...- dijo Ranma nervioso por la mirada de Lucina enfrente de el- … yo creo que ese tema esta mas que aclarado- dijo Ranma ya que no quería tocar el tema con ella

-no es así Ranma…-dijo Lucina seria- tu padre te dijo que ibas a tener una nueva prometida pero honestamente yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso más que tu prometida quiero ser tu amiga Ranma-

-pero… entonces…-dijo Ranma confundido-… ¿entonces tu no me acosaras, ni me presionaras, ni nada por el estilo como lo hacen mis otras prometidas?- dijo con ilusión

-claro que no… ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi como una amiga… y quiero que me veas como tal y no como una más de tus prometidas… y para serte sincera… eh notado que a ti te interesa alguien…-dijo Lucina haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara al instante con la afirmación-… para ser más exactos esa persona es… Akane… o ¿me equivoco?-

-…es imposible… como crees que yo me voy a fijar en una marimacho como ella…-mintió Ranma para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo- yo jamás me fijaría en una mujer… fea… marimacho… violenta… histérica….

-ay Ranma… a mi no me engañas- dijo Lucina con astucia- eh notado como la miras… ya sé que no los conozco a Akane, mucho menos a ti pero honestamente… siento que ambos se tienen un verdadero cariño

-eres un poco intuitiva… -dijo Ranma dándose por vencido ante los argumentos de la chica-… es cierto, no te voy a negar que le tengo un cariño muy… "especial" a Akane-

-no te engañes Ranma… el cariño "especial" que tú sientes hacia ella no puede ser otra cosa más que atracción… o quizás ¿Amor?- dedujo Lucina sonrojando aun mas a nuestro artista marcial- mira yo no lo sé… por que como te dije hace un momento no te conozco, pero créeme que se distinguir cuando a una persona le gusta otra

-está bien… te diré lo que siento- dijo Ranma sonrojado- pero por favor… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te voy a decir… es mas ni siquiera te lo repitas tu misma al espejo ¿entendiste?

-está bien- dijo Lucina- cuéntame ¿qué es lo que sientes por Akane?

-mira… mi cariño hacia ella empezó cuando yo llegue a la casa de los Tendo… ella no me conocía como hombre ya que yo cuando llegue a su casa yo estaba en mi cuerpo de mujer…-dijo Ranma

-¡¿Mujer?...-pregunto Lucina interrumpiendo a Ranma, con sorpresa

-si es que… cuando nos moja el agua fría a mi padre y a mí, nos transformamos… toda eso empezó en un viaje de entrenamiento que yo tuve con mi padre… pero es una larga historia que después te contare –dijo Ranma sin entrar en detalles- el chiste es que… cuando yo llegue al dojo la única que se acerco a mi fue Akane… y la verdad ella me cautivo con su sonrisa… ella se ve tan linda cuando sonríe que verdaderamente te atrapa…-dijo Ranma perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

-pero si tanto la quieres…-dijo Lucina pensativa- ¿Por qué la tratas tan mal?

-ah… no es que yo la quiera tratar así… créeme que me duele cada vez que digo algo que la hiere- dijo Ranma con tristeza- pero es algo que no lo puedo evitar… ya que desde que nos conocemos, nos hemos insultado… es algo normal

-eso es un poco raro no te parece…-dijo Lucina sin entender- pero si a ti te gusto desde que la viste… no entiendo porque se insultan

-es que a ella no le gusto mucho la idea de que le impusieran a alguien para casarse… y debo decir que a mí tampoco me gusto mucho la idea al principio–dijo Ranma- pero ahora no me desagrada tanto la idea de casarme con ella…

-entiendo…- dijo Lucina- y ¿por qué no le dices a Akane lo que sientes?

-no puedo…-dijo Ranma con miedo ante la sola idea de lo que pasaría si se le confesara a Akane

-¿por qué no? –Pregunto Lucina confundida- no entiendo porque tanto miedo… ella puede que sea un poco impulsiva por lo que pude notar pero no creo que ella te vaya a comer si le dices lo que sientes

-puede que sea cierto pero yo tengo mis razones –insistió Ranma al parecer nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer

- a ver… ¿Cuáles son esas razones?- pregunto Lucina si bien Ranma no iba a ceder ella tenia que se más firme que él para que se diera cuenta en el grave error en el que estaba

-mira para empezar… esta lo que ella siente hacia mi… no me gustaría saber que ella no me corresponde-dijo Ranma con desilusión al pensar lo que podría pasar si Akane no sintiera lo mismo que el-… otra de las razones son nuestros padres… ellos nos presionan mucho y si se enteraran que yo amo a Akane ellos nos casarían hoy mismo si se pudiera y yo la verdad no quiero obligar a Akane a casarse conmigo si ella no quiere… y la ultima son mis prometidas… si ellas se llegaran a enterar que yo a la que quiero es a Akane ellas harían cualquier cosa para lastimarla y eso no lo puedo permitir

-pero Ranma esos son problemas menores…-dijo Lucina regalándole una sonrisa a Ranma-… yo creo Ranma que tu único problema es decirle a Akane lo que sientes nada mas

-¿a si?... entonces donde dejas a nuestros padres y a mis prometidas- dijo Ranma un poco molesto

-jajajaja eso no es problema –dijo Lucina divertida ante la "compleja" vida de su prometido- mira a lo que sus padres se refiere… ellos no tendrían por qué enterarse ¿o sí?... si los únicos que sabríamos esto seriamos… tu, yo y en el último de los casos Akane, no tienes por qué preocuparte por tus papas

-bueno… puede que tengas razón…-dijo Ranma pensativo- pero ¿donde dejas a Nabiki?... no sé cómo le hace pero ella siempre logra enterarse de todo lo que pasa a sus alrededores

-no te preocupes por Nabiki que lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidarte de ella es todo- dijo Lucina-… ahora en lo que respecta a tus prometidas, Akane me dijo que ellas solo te dejaran libre si tú tienes una prometida que logre vencerlas a las 4 faltantes en un combate… ¿no es así?

-si… ¿y?- dijo Ranma confundido pues al parecer él no sabía a donde quería llegar Lucina con todo esto

-pues es muy sencillo… y creo que ahí yo te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto- dijo Lucina emocionada

-no entiendo… ¿tu?... ¿en qué me podrías ayudar?- pregunto Ranma mas confundido que antes

-pues es simple… como tu prometida tengo cierto…-Lucina hizo una pausa pues no sabía cómo expresarse- cierto… derecho, a participar en esa "competencia" por ti… si logro derrotar a las tres chicas sobrantes no habrá tanto problema ya que tú te quedaras con dos Akane y yo pero como yo ya te dije que no quiero ser tu prometida entonces por default Akane se quedara como la vencedora

-haces que suene fácil… pero solo hay un pequeño problema en tu brillante plan- dijo Ranma en un tono pesimista-… no me lo tomes a mal pero, no creo que tú puedas derrotarlas… la verdad no creo que ni siquiera llegues a la altura de Akane

-jajajaja te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer… -dijo Lucina con orgullo- no me subestimes Ranma, tu no me conoces… pero sabes yo creo que estoy en una cierta desventaja… tú has tenido que pelear con cada una de tus prometidas, eso quiere decir que las conoces y que conoces cada uno de sus movimientos espero que no te moleste si te pido que me entrenes

-¿Qué?...-dijo Ranma sorprendido ante la propuesta de la chica- … dime ¿estás hablando enserio?... perdóname pero yo no peleo con mujeres

-estoy hablando muy enserio Ranma- dijo Lucina con seriedad- Akane también me dijo que a ti no te gustaba pelear con mujeres… bueno no tienes que pelear conmigo tan solo entréname para derrotar a las otras chicas

-no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Ranma- Akane lleva años pidiéndome lo mismo y yo me he negado… y contigo no hare una excepción

-bueno entonces vamos a hacer una apuesta ¿te parece? -dijo Lucina un poco irritada por lo machista que era su "prometido"

-¿qué clase de apuesta?- dijo Ranma interesado

-un combate… si yo te gano, tú me entrenaras…-dijo Lucina con astucia-pero si tu ganas, yo no te insistiré mas y pagare la deuda que tu padre tiene con mi padre y saldré de tu vida y la de Akane… ¿es un trato?

-… está bien, está bien acepto… pero de una vez aclaro, no hay necesidad de conectar golpes tan solo basta con que toquemos tres veces a nuestro oponente ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Ranma extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato

-es un trato- dijo Lucina tomando la mano de Ranma para cerrar su trato

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Hola aquí les dejo con el capitulo 5 de esta historia =) antes que nada perdon por el retraso ya se que dije que iba a actualizar el viernes pero me nacio un compromiso y no pude actualizar perdon<p>

**revicion de comentarios:**

**Usagi13chiba: **muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y comentarlas enserio que me motivas mucho para seguir escribiendo te mando un abrazo fuerte

**salu2**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Usagi13chiba**

**susyakane**

**Rena7**

**Rutabi**

**Hario-saotome**

y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia sin dejar comentarios...

salu2 a todos =)


	6. Confesiones y una Nueva prometida

**_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que los personajer de esta historia no me pertenecen... le pertenesen a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi y lo que escrivo es sin fines lucrativos... solo lo hago para entretener =)**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Al Rescate de Mi Prometido<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Confesiones y una Nueva Prometida**

-bueno entonces vamos a hacer una apuesta ¿te parece? -dijo Lucina un poco irritada por lo machista que era su "prometido"

-¿qué clase de apuesta?- dijo Ranma interesado

-un combate… si yo te gano, tú me entrenaras…-dijo Lucina con astucia-pero si tú ganas, yo no te insistiré más y pagare la deuda que tu padre tiene con mi padre y saldré de tu vida y la de Akane… ¿es un trato?

-… está bien, está bien acepto… pero de una vez aclaro, no hay necesidad de conectar golpes tan solo basta con que toquemos tres veces a nuestro oponente ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Ranma extendiéndole la mano para cerrar el trato

-es un trato- dijo Lucina tomando la mano de Ranma para cerrar su trato- pero por mientras que te parece si disfrutamos el día y lo aprovechamos para conocernos mejor

-está bien- dijo Ranma un poco sonrojado- pero antes dime ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Lucina solo se limito a mirar el suelo y no le dio una respuesta inmediata a Ranma- Veras… es que Akane y tú me recuerdan mucho a…- Lucina callo y le dedico una mirada triste a Ranma y ella trataba de contener las lagrimas pero una lagrima desobediente rodo por su mejilla, de inmediato se percato de ella y la limpio tratando de calmarse- Lo siento… jeje no sé ni porque estoy llorando

A Ranma le dio demasiada ternura la chica así que opto por consolarla-pues puedes contármelo, o acaso no dijiste que querías ser mi amiga…- hizo una pausa para tomar la cara de la chica con la mano y obligar a mirarlo ya que ella solo se dedicaba a mirar el suelo- Recuerda que los amigos se cuentan todo así que empieza a contar

Lucina solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza sorprendida por la acción que había hecho su prometido

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo, Akane se encontraba en el dojo tratando de desquitar su coraje por medio de katas pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que mientras más recordara la escena de Lucina y Ranma mas se enojaba<p>

-_**Estúpido Ranma**_- pensó Akane mientras se concentraba en hacer una Kata con más fuerza de lo debido- _**Acaba de conocer a esa chica y ya está coqueteando con ella… y delante de mi**_- hizo una pausa mientras daba un golpe a su oponente imaginario, pero no se dio cuenta de que su golpe iba directo a la pared lo cual hizo que Akane rompiera la pared debido a la fuera del impacto- _**Ranma eres un torpe… insensible, pero tengo que reconocer que Lucina fue la que le coqueteo a Ranma con esa invitación que le hizo, aun así ¿Qué intenciones tendrá Lucina con Ranma?**_

Akane pensaba mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor de la cara, y cuando pensaba que las cosas no saldrían peor que como habían ido ese día, Shampoo hizo acto de presencia en el dojo

-Ni Hao- dijo Shampoo arriba de su bicicleta muy efusiva esperando encontrarse ahí a Ranma pero los ánimos le cambiaron al descubrir que su prometido no se encontraba ahí

-Shampoo…-dijo Akane molesta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Shampoo?

-Shampoo venir a ver a Ranma- dijo Shampoo bajando de su bici con un orden de Ramen- Shampoo traer comida para Airén… ¿Dónde estar?

-Claro que no Shampoo, Ran-chan no comerá tu comida porque yo le he traído un okonomiyaki de camarón que tanto le gustan- dijo de repente Ukyo que acababa también de entrar al dojo

-jojojojojo Mi Ranma no comerá las porquerías que ustedes preparan ya que él no se resiste a mi comida y en cuanto vea lo que yo le eh preparado no podrá resistirse jojojojojo-dijo Kodachi quien también acaba de entrar

-y para colmo tengo que lidiar con estas tres locas- dijo para sí misma Akane quien se encontraba mas irritada que antes- Pues para su información Ranma no está en casa, así que pueden olvidarse de que el coma su comida

Las tres chicas se encontraban desconcertadas y solo miraron a Akane como si no entendiera de qué hablaba- ¿Y donde estar Airén?- dijo finalmente Shampoo

-el está con su nueva prometida- dijo Akane asiendo énfasis en la última palabra- así que si lo quieren vayan a buscarlo

-¿Qué decir Akane?- pregunto Shampoo desconcertada

-Akane-chan eso no es nada gracioso, dime donde esta Ran-chan- dijo Ukyo enojada por la "mentira" que había dicho Akane

-Eso no es verdad mi Ranma no me traicionaría con otra plebeya como ustedes- dijo Kodachi ofendida

-pues piensen lo que quieran la verdad es que Ranma tiene una nueva prometida- dijo Akane- y es más bonita…-Menciono mientras miraba a Shampoo- Mejor cocinera…- volvió a decir esta vez mirando a Ukyo-… y mucho más rica y cuerda- dijo por ultimo mirando a Kodachi-… así que será mejor que no pierdan el tiempo hablando conmigo y mejor vallan a buscar a su adorado prometido- dijo mientras salía del dojo dejando a tres chicas desconcertadas

Inmediatamente que Akane entro a la casa se escucharon gritos que venían del dojo, al parecer las tres chicas se dispusieron a dejar el lugar y salir en busca de su prometido

-Ran-chan ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Ukyo yendo a dirección de la escuela

-¿Airén?- grito Shampoo mientras se dirigía rumbo al Nekohanten

-Ranma querido ¿Dónde te metiste?- grito Kodachi mientras se dirigía al parque

* * *

><p>Entretanto Ranma y Lucina se encontraban hablando de lo que acongojaba a la chica<p>

-Así que por eso pretendo ayudarte a ti y a Akane, Ranma- dijo Lucina acongojada

-Entiendo…-dijo Ranma un poco apenado- esa historia me recuerda mucho a la mía con Akane

-así es Shun y yo al principio no nos soportábamos pero a pasar de los años me fui enamorando de él, pero jamás se lo dije porque era demasiado orgullosa para decirle lo que sentía y después mi papa se opuso a mi amista con él y fue por eso que nos dejamos de ver...- dijo Lucina con tristeza- lo vez Ranma cuando te vi por primera vez a ti me recordaste tanto a él, y no sé porque pero me siento muy identificada con Akane… será que su historia y la mía es muy similar no lo sé pero, tú tienes enfrente el amor Ranma no lo desperdicies en orgullo tonto, eso me paso a mí y mírame

-creo que tienes razón…-dijo Ranma pensando en las palabras de la chica- pero que pasaría si Akane me rechaza… no la puedo perder

-eso lo sé… pero ella no te rechazara, porque estoy segura de que ella también te ama- dijo Lucina mientras le tocaba el hombro a Ranma para darle ánimos- ahora que si no sabes lo que siente ella por ti siempre puedes averiguarlo…

-¿y cómo?- pregunto Ranma interesado

-Dándole Celos jajaja- dijo Lucina con diversión- los celos son esa rama de amor verdadero Ranma

-Tienes razón- dijo Ranma un poco animado- creo que lo pondré en práctica, gracias por el consejo, sabes me sirvió mucho hablar contigo Lucina, la verdad fuera de Akane no hay nadie a quien le pueda confiar estas cosas

-no te preocupes Ranma que a partir de hoy seré como tu sombra jeje bueno si quieres- dijo Lucina con una sonrisa en el rostro- y sobre darle celos no creo que represente un problema para ti

-oye…-dijo Ranma ofendido- yo no le doy celos a Akane… bueno no al menos intencionalmente

Lucina solo se limito a mover la cabeza en signo de negación y le dedico una sonrisa y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la hora que era- será mejor que nos vayamos Ranma ya va a anochecer y deben estar preocupados por nosotros en casa

-si tienes razón- y acto seguido se paró de su asiento y le tendió la mano a Lucina para ayudarla a pararse- Vámonos

Lucina le acepto la mano y los dos empezaron a caminar rumbo al dojo

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Hola antes que nada le ofresco una disculpa a todos por que mi maquina o deveria decir vejestorio jajaja se descompuso y no pude actualizar antes, tal vez en la noche actualiza la otra historia que tengo pendiente<p>

Revicion de Comentarios:

**susyakane:** bueno como pudiste ver en esta historia Lucina resulto ser buena =( ni modo jejeje si ya se que la hice ver asi como mala al principio pero no ella es la buena jeje

Salu2

**Usagi13chiba:** bueno espero que con este capitulo se aclaren tus dudas jeje bueno algunas de ellas =) amiga mia gracias´por seguir mis historias cuidate mucho

Salu2

**Agradecimientos:**

**Usagi13chiba**

**susyakane**

**Rena7**

**Rutabi**

**Hario-saotome**

y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia sin dejar comentarios...

salu2 a todos =)


End file.
